


Good morning, winter child

by MaskedBlackFox



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackFox/pseuds/MaskedBlackFox
Summary: Fukawa wakes up to what seems to be a normal day, though she might have forgotten something about the date…
Relationships: togafuka
Kudos: 16





	Good morning, winter child

Toko woke up to a weight on her chest and the smell of a dog’s breath.

She opened her eyes to see a large, fluffy dog on top of her, with a big smile; tongue out and all.

“Good morning Zelda, I’m feeling good.” she mumbled as she ran her hands through the fluffy mastiff mix’s fur. “Sweetie, you’re not a puppy anymore. You’re actually heavy now.” Of course, Zelda didn’t care, all she wanted was to smother her owner with love.

“I’m sorry dear, I wasn’t planning on her being your alarm clock today.”

It was her husband, Byakuya.

“I brought you breakfast. I hope you don’t mind.” he continued as he brought in a tray with some toast and warm tea, with a spoon of peanut butter for Zelda.

“Good morning, Schönheit.” she purred, as she nudged Zelda over onto the rest of the bed, allowing for the lady to sit up. “No, I don’t mind, but why? What’s the occasion?” a question that kinda surprised Byakuya, did she forget again? “Uh, do you know the date?” he asked, as he set the tray on her lap, giving the spoon to Zelda, who licked up the peanut butter as fast as she could. “It’s March, I think.” “Yes, what day is it?” “Sunday?” he sighed at her response. “Yes. It’s the third of March.” “Oh.” she replied as she began to drink her tea.

“This is lovely. But why didn’t you make something for yourself?”

“Because you did the same for me last year.” he said, as he took one of the four pieces of toast and began to eat.

“Oh yeah, I did that for your birthday.” she finished her tea.

“Yes you did.”

“Then why did you…” it clicked “OH SHIT!”

There was a knock at the door, as Zelda jolted from Toko’s response, and hopped off the bed, still enjoying her peanut butter. The door opened, and in came Miyuki, with a worried look on her face.

“Is something wrong?” the young girl asked. “Oh, it’s fine, your mom forgot her birthday again.”Oh, does that mean I can bring in my present?” her blue eyes were curious. “Of course you can!” was Toko’s response, a smile on her face, causing her little girl to light up, and run to her room to get said present.

Miyuki ran back with a relatively small box in her arms, wrapped up in striped paper, and hopped up onto her parents’ bed. “Dad and Monaka helped me pick this out, and Monaka helped me wrap it! I think she’s still asleep, though.” No surprise, the young teenager tends to stay up late, studying, stargazing, or playing video games. “I hope she doesn’t mind if you open this without her.” “No, i don’t think so.” her mom replied, who was probably right.

(Fortunately, Monaka also had a present ready to give later in the day.)

“Go on, open it!” Miyuki chirped. Toko smiled in response, and began to carefully unwrap the box, and open it. Inside was a drawing of a purple-haired woman with glasses, a white dress, and a blue necklace. “It’s lovely, Miyuki.” “There’s more, look!” which she did. Also inside, was a pretty necklace with a blue gem in the middle.

Aquamarine, her birthstone.

“I love it, I love the drawing, I love the necklace..” She put the picture and necklace back into the box, and set it on her nightstand; then pulled Miyuki in for a hug “I love you!” Byakuya smiled as he watched the mother-daughter snuggle. God he loved these two.

Roughly ten minutes passed, Miyuki went down for breakfast with Zelda behind her, and Toko got out of bed and began to get dressed. Byakuya was still in the room, and the two began to talk. 

“Byakuya?”

“Yes?”

“Is it wrong that I keep forgetting my own birthday?”

“I don’t think so. I tend to forget my own birthday too. I bet a lot of adults forget their own birthday after a while.”

“Do you think the car accident screwed that up too?”

“Perhaps, that could also be the case.”

“I’m worried, I didn’t plan out what I’m supposed to do today.”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe we could watch a movie.”

“We could do that.”

“Byakuya?”

“Yes”

“Can you help me fasten this necklace, I’m not very good at it.”

“Of course.”

He headed over to her, knowing that a necklace is something she wasn’t used to wearing. Fastening the damn thing was easy for him, he wasn’t the one wearing it. “Don’t worry Toko, Most people have a hard time putting on their own necklaces.” She hunched her shoulders a bit, “Well, that makes me feel better.”

“It looks lovely on you.”

Toko’s face heated up. “Thank you.” Her blushing got worse as Byakuya leaned forward a bit, and kissed her on the neck. “Oh dear, you’ve become as stiff as a bored” he teased, causing her to turn around and playfully stick her long tongue out at him. This caused him to laugh. “Happy birthday, you snake.” She curtsied, a playful smirk on her face. “It’s my pleasure, Dear. Now let’s go before Miyuki wonders where we’ve gone.” “Alright, alright.”

The two were in good spirits, holding hands as they headed downstairs for breakfast.

This was going to be a good day.


End file.
